Historically, a user's interaction with a game console has been specific to the game being played. For example, some games provide a profile feature in which the user can store preferences, settings and other information. If the user plays a different game, the preferences and settings need to be entered again, as the profile does not transfer across games.
In online gaming, a multimedia console user has a gamer profile that is specific to the console on which the user plays. When the user plays a game on the console, the user profile information for those games is stored locally. Thus, whenever the user plays an online game on the console, the gamer profile is accessible to each game. Unfortunately, when the user visits a website associated with an online gaming service, they cannot view, access or contribute to the locally-stored profile. In addition, a user cannot use other devices, such as a Personal Digital Assistant (PDA) or cellular telephone to view, access and/or contribute to their gamer profile, either through the web site or through other channels by which the online gaming service may be accessed.
Thus, conventional methods and systems currently lack the ability to enable a user to store a gamer profile in such a manner that the gamer profile remains accessible to the user regardless of the location from which the user accesses the gamer profile